Power unlimited One punch man self insert
by aaron.harvey960
Summary: transported to the world of onepunch man with the power to use any fictional characters from movies books tv shows anime manga he will take the world of onepunch man by storm self insert oc


It was a sunny day out, the sky was clear the birds were chirping and everything looked so peaceful

"Aaahhh" i yawned as I awoke today I had a lot of things Planned I was going to go to dave n busters and hang out with some friends. After I did My hours working at shoppers then I was going to go home and play dbz bt3 on my playstation 2 I have a ton by the way ps2 ps 3 ps4

And xbox one s.

I got up and put my clothes on which consist Black sweats and a green t shirt , i know it's plain but I don't really care as long as its functional along with a black jacket with a hoodie

I was about to go get breakfast but sadly I didn't see or feel the void right behind my door So the second I opened it I fell in

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I screamed "SOOOMEEEONNNEEE HEEEELLLLLPPPPPP" My voice echoed everywhere but unfortunately it went unheard My vision blurred before I fell unconscious.

**[Time skip 2 hours** ]

"Ugh" I groaned as I awoke I noticed I was not in my home and grew confused

"Where am I?" I asked myself confused I ffelt hat I was holding something and looked towards my left hand My eyes widen and I gasp

"a devil fruit!" it was golden with silver stripes and it seemed to be glowing 'I never seen that online before' i thought

***GROWL***

…

"awe man I didn't even have breakfast" I looked towards the fruit which was glowing an otherworldly glow maybe Ibefore I swallowed it whole and started chewing

"Oh well" i guess this would do. I took a bite than another eventually it was all gone even the stem it tasted... Well... tasteless."

**[Time skip 1 minute later]**

I don't feel that different I tried to will myself To produce lightning fire gold anything but it didn't work Maybe it was just a regular fruit I never seen before and the glow was a hallucination My face changed into a horrified expression "oh man, hallucinations are not the thing I need right now"

***Sigh '**I guess it was too good to be true, at least I'm not hungry anymore"

"Welp" I got up and stretched I'm going to walk around Hopefully see if I can spot some civilization.

**[Time Skip: 2 hours later]**

As I walked I saw a faint view of skyscrapers coming into existence "Finally."

I exclaimed with a wide grin .

I Reached for my pocket and reached out for my Phone only to Discover that my phone wasn't there in its place was a toy omnitrix

I groaned "Just great i picked up the wrong thing' I was not only pissed but depressed as I don't even know where I am and I don't have a phone to use so I can;' t call my parents or find out where I am.

"DAMN IT!"I screamed enraged as I threw the watch as far as I can.

*Pant *Pant* *Pant it took me a few seconds to calm down

"Ok Aaron, think This is obviously a modern city so maybe i can ask someone if I can borrow their Phone." yeah thats it I should hurry up I don't want them worrying"

I started to jog towards the huge city

**[Time skip 45 Minutes later]**

**I instinctivly put my hands in My pants pocket only to feel something **

***BOOM **My eyes widen "W-What's going on! I " ***B-B-BOOM *BOOM!**

"Shit!" I cursed before I noticed my pants pocket glowing, I reached in and grabbed it only to find the same omnitrix that I threw a couple hours ago it floated up and attached itself to my wrist making my eyes widen

"w-what the?"

The watch glowed I rubbed my eyes and focused on it.

Maybe it is a real omnitrix like the fanfictions I've read' i thought if so i'm going to need it

I gripped the omnitrix pressed the button on the side a blue holographic appeared My eyes widen though instead of a monster like I thought it would it was yami yugi" "**ITS TIME TO DD-DD-DD-DD- D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL! "**

" WOAH" I exclaimed I was about to see what else is there when **BOOM! Another explosion occurred shit no time ** as I slammed my palm on the watch I erupted in a majestic golden Light

When the light died down I was different

My eyes were no longer Black but a deep strong violet My hair was brown but now Blond with bits of purple It was more spiky and wild

My clothes had changed I had on Black leather boots, black jeans, A black sleeveless shirt with a necklace made of pure gold Sporting an Eye like symbol, along with two golden armbands, and two ankh earrings on my right arm was the duel disk in my left hand was a deck of cards.

My whole posture screamed bow down before me as I had an aura of authority

"Whoa" I muttered I could feel the magic running through my very system My voice was exactly like atem yami yugi deep and intimidated. My confidence growing by the second My eyes lit up in determination. As I rushed into the city

'Hang on citizens I'm coming'


End file.
